Playing With Potions
by Storynut
Summary: The twins decide to set up Harry and Ginny. So they try their hand at making potions. This is a one-shot fic.


# 

PLAYING WITH POTIONS

  


It was Christmas break at Hogwarts. The hallways of the school, which were until the day before streaming with students, were now deserted save for a few who had decided to stay behind.   
  
Those few included Harry Potter, (The Boy who always stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas), Hermione Granger (The bushy haired, know-it-all, and also the smartest witch at Hogwarts), Ronald Weasley (The Boy who lived's side-kick and The Know-it-all's boyfriend), the twins Fred and George (Or it might be Gred and Forge. They keep changing their names around), Ginny Weasley (The youngest Weasley who has a major crush on The Boy who is oblivious to red-heads) and Draco Malfoy (The snobby slytherin who thinks the world of himself and nothing at all of others. Just for the note, he hates 'The Boy who always kicks slytherin ass at Quidditch' and his gang)  
  
_There were many others who had stayed back at Hogwarts but we needn't concern ourselves with them, as they do not enter the story at all.   
  
Now, our story begins in the boy's dormitory. Enter Fred and George!_  
  
**FRED:** You know George, we really have to do something about Ginny's crush on Harry. It really pains me to see young love go unappreciated. Did you see the adoring way Ginny was looking at Harry when he was describing some moves in Quidditch?  
  
**GEORGE:** (nodding) She looked like a love-sick puppy.  
  
**FRED:** Exactly! It's..it's disgusting. And Harry didn't even notice. (Thumping his hand on the bed) We've **got** to do something.  
  
**GEORGE:**(jokingly) How about a love potion?  
  
**FRED:** That's a brilliant idea, George! A love potion!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Severus Snape was in the small roon where he kept all his potions ingredients, reading _'Moste Potente Potions'_, when he heard a huge bang, He hurried out and saw a thin wisp of smoke coming from the corridor in which the Slytherin Common Room was located. He walked towards it (his mind busy with what he would say to the person responsible), leaving the room unlocked.   
  
Fred and George who were hiding nearby slipped in.  
  
"Be quick." Said Fred, scanning a list of ingredients and hading it over to George. "We don't have much time before Snape comes back."  
  
In a few minutes they had collected everything that was needed and not a minute too soon, for just as they were speeding down the corridors they heard Snape's footsteps. They quickenedd their pace and reached the Gryffindor Common room without getting caught.   
  
They gave each other identical winks and exchanged a hi-fi. "We did it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
George eyed the sickly orange colour of the potion doubtfully. "Are you sure we've done it right?" he asked. "I thought love potions were supposed to be in pink colour."  
  
"That's only in stories." said Fred. "I'm positive everything we've done is correct because I got the ingredients and the steps for making the potion from one of Mom's books and we've followed the instructions to the word. Now all we got to do is add a strand of Ginny's hair and then, hey presto, A very besotted couple, Harry and Ginny!"  
  
Fred took out a tuft of reddish-gold hair, which they had cut off from Ginny's head when she had been sleeping. He took out one strand and replaced the rest safely in a box. "Never know when we may need another."  
  
He dropped the curl of hair into the potion. The potion simmered and boiled, letting out steam. It turned a bright pink shade.   
  
"Your wish has been granted George. Behold, the pink love potion!" he rubbed his hands gleefully. "Wait till you taste this, Harry!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was sitting near the lake reading _'Quidditch Through The Ages'_, when the twins came up and plopped down next to him, grinning all over their faces.  
  
Harry looked up warily. "No, I'm not going to try any of your canary creams. I refuse to be the guinea pig for the numerous tricks you invent."  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry." Said George in a mock imitation of Lockhart. "Would we make our favourite brother's best friend the target of even our harmless tricks?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Harry bluntly.  
  
The twins got a hurt expression on their faces. "Really Harry, this is too much. When we've forgone our afternoon nap just to bring you this delicious, refreshing glass of pumpkin juice!"  
  
"Pumpkin juice?" asked Harry eyeing the concoction in Fred's hand suspiciously. "Why is it in pink colour?"   
  
"A new brand of pumpkins, I believe." Said Fred.  
  
As Harry was still looking at the potion skeptically, George laid the masterstroke. "Hermione asked us to bring it to you Harry. She said that you would be feeling very thirsty sitting under the hot Sun."   
  
Harry, his fears allayed, took the glass.   
  
"Servants bringing you a drink, Potter?" asked a sneering voice.   
  
Harry turned and spotted Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree, his arms folded in front of him and an insolent smirk on his face.   
  
Harry was tired of Malfoy's insults following him wherever he went. Without a moment's thought, he threw the contents of the glass on Draco's face.   
  
"Drink up, Malfoy" he said and walked away, leaving Draco spluttering with rage and the twins with an expression of ludicrous dismay on their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, George. It's for your sister. All you've got to do is drink the potion, turn into Ginny and seduce Harry. No difficulty at all."  
  
George blanched. "**Seduce** Harry? Do I look like I'm insane?"  
  
"I didn't mean **'seduce'** in the literal sense. What you have to do is, display all your, I mean Ginny's feminine charms and make Harry fall in love with you. Then you disappear and the real Ginny appears on the scene to find a love-struck Harry."   
  
George shook his head. "I will **not** do it!" he said firmly.  
  
"Won't you do it for a Scooby snack?" Oops, wrong line.  
  
"WHAT?!" demanded George.  
  
"Er..I mean, won't you do it for Ginny's sake?"  
  
"NO! Why don't **you** do it, if you're **that** concerned about Ginny's love- life?"  
  
Fred gulped. "So be it. I will risk my honour, my reputation, my standing, my everything for a young girl's happiness."  
  
George rolled his eyes. "Ok, so that's settled. Now how do we go about making the Polyjuice potion?"  
  
"Ron told me that Hermione had made the potion in their second year. The ingredients are found in _'Moste Potente Potions'_. and I remember seeing that book in Snape's room when we went in last time. We'll use the trick of the dungbombs this time too."  
  
Miraculously the trick worked the second time also and they managed to escape having got what they wanted.   
  
In about half an hour the potion was ready. It was a deep murky brown colour. Fred took out a lock of Ginny's hair from the box and dropped it into the potion. It bubbled and turned a deep crimson. Fred took a deep breath and drank up the potion in one gulp.  
  
George soon saw Fred's bright red hair lengthening and change slowly into a reddish-gold shade. His snub nose became button-shaped and the number of freckles on his face decreased (a little).He also became a bit shorter and his complexion altered from light brown to a creamy tone.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" asked Fred, sticking out his hip and striking a fashionable pose (or so he thought).   
  
George burst out laughing and Fred frowned. "What's so funny?" he demanded wrathfully.   
  
"Your voice!" gasped out George between guffaws.   
  
"What about it?" Fred paled as realization struck. "Oh No. I didn't realize that the Polyjuice potion would change only my physical appearance and not my voice."  
  
"Let's see you trying to seduce Harry with **that** voice!" said George rolling in mirth.  
  
Fred glared at him. "It's **not** funny!" He gave a groan. "All my efforts in vain!"  
  
"Hey, you can still make Harry fall in love with you." Said George trying to conceal his amusement. "Just don't open your mouth. Wear a sexy dress, apply lots of make-up and allow your physical appearance do all the work. Let me give you a few tips-  
1)Sway your hips as you walk.  
2)Put your arms around Harry's shoulders and bat your eyelashes flirtatiously at him.  
3)Don't forget to…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Let's leave Fred to George's advices and proceed to Draco Malfoy. What happened to him after being drenched in the love potion?_  
  
Draco Malfoy walked towards the Slytherin Common room. He did not feel quite the thing. His mind felt woolly and he walked as if in a daze.   
  
When Harry had flung that juice or whatever it was at him, some drops had gone into his mouth. It had tasted very bitter so he had decided to go to his Common room, where he had a stash of Witchie's liqueur chocolates sent by his father.   
  
But halfway through, a sharp pain smote him and he leaned against the wall closing his eyes. After a few minutes the pain went away, leaving his mind wonderfully clear. He opened his eyes and walked purposefully towards the Gryffindor Common room. He had to find Ginny and tell her how much he loved her. He wondered how he could have been blind to her beauty for so long. Her gorgeous face sprung to his mind vividly. Her reddish gold hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her creamy flawless skin…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred and George came out of the Gryffindor's Common room. "Now where do you think Harry is?" muttered Fred.   
  
The Fat Lady gave a start. "What's happened to your voice, dearie?" she asked.   
  
Fred jumped, startled.   
  
"Nothing." Said George hastily. "She's just got a sore throat."  
  
"Well, that's a nasty one you've got." Said the Fat Lady. "I recommend Mintie's cough drops. They're very soothing."  
  
George nodded. "Er..yeah. We'll try them."   
  
The twins hurriedly moved on. "Phew! That was close." Said George. "Keep your mouth shut from now on Fred."  
  
Fred nodded. "Ok. But where do you think Harry-" He was cut off by a voice yelling, "Ginny!"  
  
Fred turned around and to his horror saw Draco Malfoy approaching. "This has to be my worst nightmare."   
  
George immediately stepped in front of Fred. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Step aside, Weasley." Said Draco shoving him unceremoniously out of the way. He gripped Fred by his shoulders and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Oh Ginny! I don't know why it has taken me five years to realize this, but I have at last come to my senses. I love you, Ginny! In fact I've composed a poem describing your ravishing beauty."  
  
Fred was looking nauseated, horrified, revolted and disgusted all at once. George (he was enjoying the scene hugely) didn't know whether to let Draco make a fool of himself or to rescue Fred from his plight. Draco, meanwhile, oblivious to the fact that 'Ginny' was looking far from pleased at his declaration, cleared his throat and began to recite his poem in a deep baritone.  
  
**ODE TO GINNY** (written by Draco Malfoy)-  
  
_"Oh Ginny,  
You're so skinny!  
Your red hair,  
Shines like a copper vessel in a fair!  
Your skin so creamy,  
Makes my eyes go dreamy,  
You're so happy and gay,  
That you take my breath away,  
You're my-"  
  
_ Fred didn't wait to hear more. He uttered a strangled cry, turned and fled, with Draco on his heels yelling, "Where are you going my darling? I have not finished!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred and George turned a corner and leant against the wall panting. After a few minutes George peered around the corner. "I think we've lost him."  
  
Fred uttered a sigh of relief. "Thank God!"  
  
"The look on your face when he read that poem! Priceless!" said George snickering.  
  
"Ode to Ginny indeed!" said Fred angrily. "Just let him come near my sister and I'll punch him so hard that he will forget the meaning of ode. The nerve of him! A Malfoy trying to fix his interest with a Weasley!"   
  
"Calm down Fed." Said George soothingly. " I don't think he really likes Ginny. It must be because of the potion, which Harry threw at him."  
  
Realization dawned. Fred's eyes grew wide. "Of course! That must be it! The nonsensicality of the situation struck him and he too began to laugh.  
  
"May I share the joke too?" asked a silky voice.   
  
It was Snape. The laughter died down.   
  
Fred, without recollecting that he was still in Ginny's form said "Professor, we were-" A stamp of George's foot stopped him but not in time.   
  
Snape's stare had turned to a glare. "What happened to your voice Miss Weasley?"   
  
The twins didn't dare open their mouth. They knew that Snape could not be fobbed off with a mention of sore throat like the Fat Lady had been.   
  
Fred suddenly felt a queer sensation pass through him. He reeled and clutched his stomach. He looked at George and found that George was staring at him in horror. He put his hand to his head and felt his own prickly hair in place of Ginny's long hair. He was turning back.  
  
"So," said Snape, his voice icy and hard bode no good for the twins. "You have been using the polyjuice potion have you? I found many things missing from my room. It seems that I've found the culprits. The polyjuice potion is not the only potion you have made, is it?"  
  
He received no answer. "Come into my room and I'll see what is to be done with you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Leaving the twins to their fate (we **are** heartless, aren't we?) let's proceed to a more interesting scene.._  
  
Ginny was sitting near the Quidditch pitch watching Harry and Ron practice. Ron had joined the Quidditch team that year to replace Wood (who had finished school) as Keeper and Harry was giving him some extra training.   
  
Ginny's eyes were fixed only on Harry, following his every gesture and motion. She was gazing dreamily at him loving everything about him from the top of his untidy black hair to the tip of his mud-stained robes.   
  
She was lost in daydreams, all of which featured her as Harry's girlfriend, when she heard an urgent whisper beside her. "Ginny, you **must** listen to what I have to say."  
  
She looked around and perceived Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked coldly.   
  
"Ginny," said Draco again, taking hold of her hands. "I told you before how much I loved you, but you wouldn't listen and you ran away. Please don't repulse me Ginny. It would break my heart!"  
  
Ginny drew her hand away, thunderstruck. Malfoy... **Malfoy** was proposing to her? It had to be some kind of joke. Maybe he had got a dare or maybe- She suddenly realized that Malfoy had got down on one knee and possessing himself of her hands was making passionate declarations. All about loving her forever and taking care of her…Ugh!  
  
She was still undecided on what would be the best course to take. She didn't know if he was in earnest or was just trying to embarrass her. She tried to draw out her hands from his clasp, but he held them too tightly.  
  
"No Ginny. You shan't run away from me again. I have declared my undying love for you but you speak not one word."  
  
Ginny felt that it had gone far enough. "Malfoy, I don't know what you think y-"she broke off as she realized that he had got on his feet and was trying to kiss her.   
  
She struggled to break free but it was no use. His arms had gone around her shoulders and she was caught in an iron clasp.   
  
"Malfoy! Let go off me at once!" shouted Ginny, enraged. "How **dare** you assault me!" Her hands were itching to slap him but she couldn't move them. She was crushed against him. As if in slow motion she saw him bend towards her.   
  
"Harry! Ron! HELP!" she yelled, trying to push Draco away.   
  
Harry and Ron, who were busy in the air, practicing, stopped their game abruptly on hearing Ginny's cry. Harry was the first to notice Ginny struggling in Draco's embrace.  
  
He felt rage coursing through him, the kind of anger he had never felt before. 'How dare that…that slytherin **** kiss **my** Ginny!….**My** Ginny? Where had **that** come from?'  
  
In a flash realization struck Harry. He liked Ginny. Yes, really **'liked'** her in **that** way. And now Draco was trying to seduce her. He turned his broom and zoomed downwards. Hardly three feet above the ground Harry leapt off and ran towards Draco and Ginny. Draco was just about to place his mouth on Ginny's when Harry thrust him roughly aside.   
  
"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" he asked furiously. His eyes were glittering angrily behind his glasses. "Trying to force your unwanted attentions on a defenseless female! Why you ought to be-"   
  
Harry broke of as he saw that Ginny had given a cry and seemed about to faint. He left an infuriated Ron to deal with Draco and went towards Ginny. "Are you all right?" he asked, putting his arms around her shoulders and steadying her.   
  
Ginny, who knew all the tricks of attracting the opposite sex, immediately perceived that this was her chance. "Oh Harry!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around him. "It was horrible. He…he tried to-"  
  
"Shh." Said Harry stroking her hair. "Don't think of it. I'm here now."  
  
Ginny gazed up at him. "Yes Harry." She whispered. "You are here for me."  
  
Harry, hardly aware of his surroundings found that he was bending forward and soon his lips met Ginny's in their first kiss.  
  
  


****~~~~~~****

  
  
**EPILOGUE-**  
  
_Well there's nothing much to say after that.  
  
Fred and George escaped detention (mainly because of Dumbledore who said that it was not fair to give punishments during Christmas), but they were made to drink the polyjuice potion and recount the whole story to Ginny and apologise to her, in that form. By the time they had finished their faces were as red as a beetroot, but they were forgiven because it was partly due to them that Harry and Ginny had got together.   
  
Harry and Ginny stayed a very devoted couple and even won the 'Best suited' and 'Longest together' couple award.   
  
As for Draco Malfoy, the less said the better. The effect of the potion soon wore off (as he had swallowed only a few drops) and he never came within sight of 'The Boy who got the girl' and his gang again. But he was forced to endure listening to 'Ode to Ginny' recited by the Gryffindors whenever he passed by them.  
  
  
_

## 

*~* THE END ~*~


End file.
